cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Assembly of Nations
making a speech]] ]] The Assembly of Nations (AON) (formerly Confederacy Representative Council, CRC) is the legislative power of the Confederacy of Free Regions. All full members of the Confederacy of Free Regions have at least two seats reserved for them in the AON. Some countries have more seats than others, because seating is awarded in a hierarchy system (see below). Despite some nations having more seats than others all nations have just one vote. Many heads of state have made speeches at the Assembly of Nations. The Chamber The Chamber at the moment can seat 64 delegates. The chamber is round, as the circle is considered to be a symbol of equality and serenity. The Chancellery :Main article: Chancellor of the COFR As of February 1st 2009 elections will take place every half a year. Currently the Chancellor is the higest rank in the COFR hierarchy. The nation with the most votes is awarded the Chancellery and the second-in-row nation the position of the First Minister. The third-in-row nation is also given five seats in the secreteriat. Current Chancellor is the Shalman Empire. Secretariat The secretariat is constituted by the three nations with the most votes. Current Secretariat: Shalman Empire, Holidia and the Diesmaran Empire. Assembly seating for 2008 In the original Confederal Representative Council all members had at least one seat. The 2008 seating went by population of the nation meaning some nations, having a bigger population than others, had more seats. Coulla had 12 seats, the most a nation had at that time being the President. The Hiigaran Confederacy and the Diesmaran Empire had 10 seats where as the Shalman Empire had 7. Hypertrophy had 4 and the nations of Holidia, Norvegia and Bangorai had 3. New Assembly Seating For 2009 After the recent elections it was decided it was time to update the seating arrangement in the Asselmbly of Nations. The older way of seating being allotocated by population was changed to incorporate a hierarchy system which was deemed much fairer by Holidia as smaller nations were at a disadvantage. The new system goes on merit and acomplishment to the COFR, therefore newer members get less seats than older members and founders. The only exception is the secretariat which has 5 seats in the secreatariat and an additional 2 seats in the main AON chamber area for the nations to voice their own opinion on matters, as the secretariat are to remain netrual and act in the interests of the COFR, not the nation they represent. The Hierarchy System Summits and the 2nd Amendment The idea of summits has been debated many times in the COFR. They were finally introduced in December 2008 after Holidia proposed the Second Amendment, to the Confederal Charter, which stated the following: * Every other month (starting this monthDecember 2008) a summit of all AON nations will be held every other month. * The first summit will be in Decmber of this year 01 (2008) * The summits will be held in a differnet nation every other month * The agenda will be disscussed in a separate topic before each summit. * The date will be decided with all members in mind and the date where most members can attend (the host must attend) will be the one selected. * The meeting will be held in the COFR chatroom as everyone has access to this. Schedule Notes External links *Assembly of Nations Category:Confederacy of Free Regions